Pricilla's Story: My Return To Hogwarts
by SnapesMistress221
Summary: Pricilla is an orginal character created by myself. This story is about her return to Hogwarts as the new Potions Professor and her envlovement with Snape. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

My Return to Hogwarts  
  
I stepped off the train and looked around. The scenery hadn't changed one bit in the last five years. I heard a bellowing voice that could only belong to one person, Hagrid. He was calling over the first years for their journey across the lake, eagerly waiting to step foot in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
I started towards Hagrid, in hopes I could join in on the lake crossing journey.  
"Hagrid," I shouted, "Hagrid!"  
"Miss Pricilla Malfoy? Is that really you?"  
"Yes, it's really me."  
"I never forget a face. What are you doing here? I figured you'd never come back."  
"Actually Hagrid," I paused. "Let me join in on your journey across the lake and I'll tell you." I pulled my long black clock tighter around me. I had suddenly forgotten how cold it could get.  
"'O course yer can join. Here, come sit in the front of my boat." I climbed in the boat and situated myself in the front, facing Hagrid. The first years piled into the empty boats.  
"Well, I guess I should tell you." Hagrid cut me off.  
"Yer got to have a good reason to be here. You weren't sent by your father or brother, were you?"  
"No, not at all! They have nothing to do with me being back here. I'm here because of Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore sent for you? Why did he tell yer to come here?"  
"He's asked me to take over the potions class. I'm guessing Snape either left or finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position."  
"Snape finally got that job he's wanted for years. Quite proud of it, too."  
"I figured as much," I said in a low voice.  
"Pricilla, are you worried about seeing Snape again? I know you two were having some problems come your last year at Hogwarts."  
"No. Hagrid, I'm not worried one bit about Snape. We've worked out our problems, and now we're both just fine. In fact, I'll be very glad to see Snape once again."  
This startled Hagrid quite a bit. I don't think he realized how close Snape and I had become after working out our problems. And explaining all of this to Hagrid was a bad idea.  
"Looks like we're here, Pricilla. Best ya step out of the boat and hurry into the Great Hall. Dumbledor'll be waiting there for yer."  
I climbed from the boat and hurried into Hogwarts. I saw Professor McGonagall coming my way, heading to collect the first years. I nodded my head as we passed, and hurried into the Great Hall. Dumbledor was already sitting at the center table, but there were no other professors around.  
"Ah, Pricilla Malfoy," Dumbledor spoke as I reached the table. "It's nice to see you here again. I assume you know what to expect, as you were once a student here. Your cases have already been taken to your room.  
"You'll be teaching in the same room as when you took potions. Professor Snape has left notes as to what each year has learned. I'm please to have you as a professor. I must say, I knew you'd be perfect as a professor when you first stepped through those doors and into the Great Hall. Now, I must ask, which house will you be wanting to win the House and Quidditch Cup?"  
"Slytherin of course Professor Dumbledor. I was in that house a few years ago. I'll always remain loyal to my house. I shall be happy for whatever house may win, but I will always cheer for Slytherin."  
The door to the Great Hall opened, and the professors entered. I caught Snape's eye, and he gave me a sharp look. I knew he wasn't happy with me being here, afraid that the rumors might start again, and his reputation with Hogwarts would be tarnished for good. I sat down in an empty chair--right next to Snape. I prayed he wouldn't bring anything up while the first years were being sorted into their houses, or while everyone else was enjoying The Great Feast.  
I turned my head just enough to catch a glimpse of Snape. He was staring straight ahead as the returning students entered through the doors. He looked as if he was in deep thought, maybe thinking of a way to get me to leave the school. Snape was still looking towards the same exact spot when I looked at him again. The first years were now entering the Great Hall, making their way towards the front. It felt so uncomfortable sitting where I was, knowing I'd be there for at least another two hours.  
As the feast went on, the more I wanted to say something to Severus. But I feared he would turn on me the first chance he got. That was defiantly not the way I wanted to start of this school year. Towards the end of the feast, I could feel Snape's eyes on me.  
"Not on speaking terms, Pricilla? It would only be such shame, as your voice is so beautiful."  
"Only someone such as yourself would say that. I will be on speaking terms, Severus, but only when need be. I wouldn't want us to get so close. People may start talking about us again."  
"But Pricilla, it wouldn't be a s bad as last time. We're both professors now. And surely Dumbledor would have known the risk of bringing you back here."  
"Are you saying Dumbledor is trying to play match maker? I would never think such a thing from him. And I'm not here because of you. I'm here because Dumbledore thought I was the best person for this job." I paused. "Well, next to you of course."  
"It was about time Dumbledore passed the teaching job of Defense Against the Dark Arts to myself. I've been after that position for years."  
"Let's just hope you don't die a painful death like the professors of the past. No professor of a class such as yours seems to make it to their second year."  
"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Pricilla Malfoy," Snape said, angrily.  
"And don't you dare forget that I'm not your student anymore, Severus. I have the same rights as you now."  
"I want a word with you after the feast has ended. I suggest you shut your mouth for now. It'll be better in the long run."  
"We shall see about that professor." I slowly finished my desert.  
Dumbledore stood once more, raised his hands, and had the tables cleaned. "Off to bed, all of you. Classes begin tomorrow. Rest is needed."  
The students cleared out of the Great Hall. Some of the professors continued their conversations. Snape rose from his chair, grabbed my arm, and pulled me from the table.  
"Let go of me," I snapped, ad I jerked my arm away from him. I followed Snape into a cold, dark hallway.  
"You listen to me Pricilla. Don't pull anything fancy around me. I can control you easily. You remember that letter I threatened to send to your parents?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Snape stopped me. "I never sent it. I still have it. I knew what shame it would bring to a high- ranking family such as yours. I like your family too much to show that one of their own was a disgrace. I still have that letter, and years later it shall still do harm. One false move is all it takes Pricilla. I'm sure you wouldn't want to bring such a bad name to your family."  
"Snape, you can't do this! I should go to Dumbledor and tell him what you've just said to me!"  
"It could only make matters worse for yourself." Snape turned and walked away. I stood there watching him till he disappeared.  
I turned and walked slowly to my room, thinking about what Snape had said. I gave the password and entered my room. I hadn't been here but a few hours and Snape was already threatening me. I tried to calm my nerves with a cup of tea. In the end, I cried myself to sleep. 


	2. Pricilla's Dream

Pricilla's Dream  
  
I was deeply asleep when the memories started to return. I hated reliving what happened during my last year as a student at Hogwarts.  
***  
"Pricilla! Listen to me!" Snape's voice filled the air. "How many times do we have to go through this? McGonagall has come to me many times saying that you're disturbing her transfiguration class. I don't like having points taken away for such petty things."  
"Professor Snape, I've done no such thing! I pay attention in her class, do my homework, pass all the exams, and I have been doing some wonderful transfigurations!"  
"Professor McGonagall doesn't see it that way. If she did, I wouldn't be receiving all these notices of points being taken away from the Slytherin House." Snape held up the many notices then dropped them on his desk. "This is the year to take over the House Cup. Now that Potter is gone, the only thing standing in our way is--you."  
"It's not I doing such things! I see these things happening and Profess McGonagall just assumes it's me. I don't even try to say anything anymore. If I did, it would make things so much worse! Professor Snape, why don't you believe one of your own?"  
"One of my own?" Snape sounded startled. "What makes you like me?"  
"Snape, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I knew you were a Death Eater with my father. You were both Slytherins, and Draco and I followed. Don't you see, Snape?"  
"I suppose you are right. But Pricilla, I must stop revving these notices from McGonagall. Funny, now that I think about it, that she's the only professor that I receive these from."  
"Then that must say something! Everyone else in transfiguration class is a Gryffindor. Someone hates the fact that a Slytherin is on his or her turf. A Gryffindor is attempting to get me in trouble. Snape, please believe me!"  
"Pricilla Malfoy! Don't you dare speak to me like that! I have more reason to believe a professor over a student."  
"Can't you just talk to McGonagall about this, maybe she'd let me move to the back of the room. I couldn't think of much happening if she did that."  
Snape sighed. "I shall see what can be done. But don't get your hopes up."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now, get back to your dormitory. I believe you have a potions exam tomorrow."  
I quickly left Snape's office in fear he'd find a way to punish me.  
***  
I awoke, startled at the dream I just had. All the memories of Snape and I were coming back. They could only get worse the more I saw him. I curled myself up and force myself to go back to bed.  
***  
"Pricilla, I need to see you in my office after class," Snape said. My face turned red as my fellow classmates looked my way.  
"Yes sir," I mumbled. I started to wonder what I had got in trouble for this time. Every professor had managed to fine a way to get me into some type of trouble.  
Of course, potions class flew by. I followed Snape into his office, wondering what I was about to face.  
"Sit." I obeyed immediately, and Snape walked around to the back of his desk "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you back into my office."  
"I'm sure I've done something terribly wrong."  
"For once Pricilla, you aren't in trouble. There's something I need to inform you of." Snape walked back around his desk. "Come here."  
I walked over to Snape, unsure of what he wanted from me. Snape looked me dead in the eye, placed his hands on my shoulders, and kissed me. The kiss was hard, but passionate. He quickly pulled away, scared of his own actions.  
"Pricilla--I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen the way it did."  
"No, Snape. I'm glad that it happened the way it did. I enjoyed it."  
Snape grabbed me again and pressed his lips to mine. Our bodies were pressed together tightly. I was surprised by our actions. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed.  
"Pricilla," Snape said as he gasped for air. "I want you. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to say that. Ever since you first walked through those doors, ever since I fist laid eyes on you, I've wanted you. If you don't feel the same, I understand--"  
"Stop." I looked Snape in the eyes. "I've had feelings for you, too. Ever since Draco told me about you, I knew that I'd have to end up with you. And then when I first saw you, I fell instantly in love. Snape, I want you just as much as you want me." I kissed Snape again, unhooking the front closure of his cloak. It fell to the floor. I pressed my body into his, feeling a hardness forming in his pants. I shed my cloak and threw it near Snape's. I continued to kiss my new love as I unbuttoned his over coat. It was a tedious job, but I finally was able to remove it.  
He picked his wand up from the desk and made everything magically disappear. I took off my clock and threw it next to his. Then Snape picked me up and set me on his desk before kissing me again.  
I gasped for air. "Take me now. Please Snape, take me now."  
  
*** I woke up to the blaring alarm. It took me a few moments to realize that it was just a dream and I was safely in my bed in my room. I wasn't going to let Snape get to me this year, or for the time I was here. Snape couldn't control me like he used to when I was a student. We were both on the same level now, more or less. I knew he had many years ahead of me as a professor, but that didn't much matter to Dumbledor. In this school, every professor was treated as an equal, no matter how many years they had been teaching. I pulled myself out of bed and the cold air hit me instantly. I made my way to the lavatory to take a warm shower, hoping it would wake me up more than warm my body. As I climbed from the shower I threw a bathrobe around my body and found something to wear. I picked something conservative. A simple black floor length skirt that swept the ground, a long sleeved black shirt, and a gold colored cloak that was just longer than my skirt. I placed the books I was going to need for the first half of the day in my bag and made my way to the potions classroom for the first day of classes. 


End file.
